


Too Shy To Scream

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, POV First Person, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bellatrix tells the Dark Lord that Rodolphus proposed to her, Voldemort's reaction is not what she would have expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Shy To Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics (in italics) are from the song "Too Shy To Scream" by AFI.
> 
> For Voldemort's POV, see [I Caught Myself](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3207788)

~ Too Shy To Scream ~

_I'd die_

"Rodolphus asked me to marry him," I tell him.

_If you only_

I wait for him to tell me that marrying Lestrange would be a mistake.

_Met my_

To tell me that he needs me to remain a free agent.

_Eyes_

To tell me that I can find someone better than Rod.

_Before you_

Or even to forbid it without offering to share the reason for his edict. Anything, ANYTHING to give me an excuse to turn down the unwanted proposal. Anything to get me out of this. I want him to save me.

_Pass by_

"Congratulations," he says.

_Will you pause and break my heart?_

~end~


End file.
